The Memories of the Past & New Haven
by Midnight Ice Wolf
Summary: This is a cross over between The Artemis Fowl book and YU YU so if you don't know who Artemis Fowl is a breif explanation is inside plese read is very good
1. The Letter

My first crossover. This is one between Yu Yu Hakaso and the Artemis Fowl book series. For those who don't know who Artemis Fowl is, well we'll just have to fix that. Artemis Fowl is a criminal mastermind though he is very young he is one of the top criminals in the world. In the first book he discovers the Fairy Book which contains all of their secrets and such. When it is found that he has it the LEP. Squad, that is the fairy's military, send one fairy, in this case a Leprechaun, to stop him. Her name is Captain Holly Short. She is the only female LEP. person on the entire team. Well they underestimate Mr. Fowl and Holly ends up getting captured. Artemis gets his hand on some fairy gold and must return half of it to save his, his body guard's, and his mother's life. But due to fairy law that gold is forever his. That is only the first book I'll explain more in my next chapter. Anyway Lord Koenma needs Artemis's help in finding the fairies , but since he can't remember anything Koenma is willing to make him a deal. If Artemis will help him then he will help Artemis remember what he has forgotten.

The characters in this chapter are: Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, Keiko, Boton, Karson, Kuwabara, Artemis, Butler (his body guard), and of coarse Koenma. More people will appear later on in the story. Remember review at the end flames are accepted so carry on. I don't own Yu Yu Hakaso or The Artemis Fowl books.

            THE MEMORY AND NEW HAVEN

"Artemis you might want to come look at this sir." The boy around the age of 15 walked up and stood behind his bodyguard looking at the laptop's screen. "Hum very interesting Butler but I doubt it is worth our time." "That what I thought too Artemis, that was until I  actually read the letter." "Very well Butler but I will be very angry if this is a waste of my time." It wasn't.

Dear Mr. Artemis Fowl Junior,

            My  name you do not need to know only the fact that I need your help and that you need mine. I have very useful information that you would like to know and suggest that we meet to discuss, a few terms of mine. If you consent to meet me the time will be at 6:00 sharp at The Old Café outside of the Dublin airway on this very day. You may bring however many bodyguards you like and supply them with what ever weapons you chose as long as you remember that I plan to come peacefully.

            Sincerely,

                        LK

Artemis stared at the computer screen dumfounded, which he rarely did, turning to Butler and said, "How fast can we get to Dublin I think I fell like dinning at a café." An evil smirk crossed his face as e spoke signaling the Julia was to come along Butler went and got his younger sister and off the three of them set.

They got to the café with not a moment to spare . they walked through the door they were led to a table by a red haired boy in a blue school uniform that Artemis automatically recognized as being one worn in Japan. He, Butler, and Julia were led to a corner booth where a boy was sitting. He had red hair as well and had on a red school uniform much like the one the other boy was wearing. When Artemis sat down the boy sitting across from him simply said, "Artemis Fowl Jr. it is a pleasure to met the world famous child criminal master mind of this world." Artemis was a little surprised when the boy said this world and infuriated when had said child. "The pleasure is mine Mr. Umm what did you say your name was?" "I didn't. Kurama." "Well Mr. Kurama you said that you needed my help and that I need yours so what do you want sir!?!" A girl and two boys who had been standing in the shadows stepped out the girl father than the other's. "Kurama that will be enough." "Yes Karson." "Kurama go get Kuwabara." "Fine." "Now Artemis, if I may call you that, I am Karson. Those two hiding in the shadows are Yuske and Hiei. The boy who led you in is Kuwabara and Kurama you have already met." "That is all well and good Miss Karson but why was I called here? I want answers." "And you shall have Artemis. Now I know you know about the tiny camera that came out of all of your eyes one and a half years ago," she paused and waited as Artemis nodded his head yes. "Well I know where it came form and will gladly tell you for a price." Before she could continue a beeping sound was heard throughout the room. She turned to Yuske and said, "I thought I told you to tell Boton not to call for the next three hours!" "Well I forgot!" "Ugh!" She reached for the thing and Artemis saw that it was a hot pink compact. '_ugh are these people crazy?'_ "BOTON YOU GET OFF AND DON'T CALL BACK OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD!" Artemis had to put his hands over his ears to block out this girl's outrageous yelling. The girl slammed the compact shut, turned to Artemis and said, "Now as I was saying the cameras in your eyes. I will tell you about them if you 1. help me on a mission and 2. let me stay at your house for a while." "WHAT!"

Oh cliffe! Please tell me what you think also please spread the word and ask people to read my storie cause I am having a hard time doing so. Thanky youy! Bye!


	2. The Formal Party

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I got two reviews! So frith and Kitty the Black Ice Cat this is for yawl! _Italicized are thoughts._ Also Artemis is 15, Karson is 15, Kurama is 17, Hiei is 18 Yuske and Kuwabara are 16.

Don't own Yu Yu Hakaso or Artemis Fowl book's. I do own Karson and some other characters that will appear later on.

The "Formal" Party

"What!" Screamed Artemis, "there is no way you are going to stay at my house1 I do have parents no matter how much smarter than them I may be!" "Oh don't worry I have already had that part arranged." Artemis looked at her quizzically (I like that word) "You what?" "I sent a letter to your parents saying that I was a friend form school and was wondering, since you did invite me to your house over the summer, if I could visit." Well it might work but what if I say no?" "Then the secret of the camera goes unknown to you until it drives you crazy." Artemis sighed. He hated it when he had no other options. "Very well only there are two problems 1 where are you little buddy going to stay and 2 my parents are having a formal party tonight and so what are you going to wear? I hope that you have something decent." "Both are already solved. The boys will be staying in a hotel _'with the exception of Hiei course.' _ And your parents informed me in the letter about the party and I do indeed have something to wear." Very well," said Artemis with a scowl.  Turning to address Butler and Julia Artemis informed them to help that girl with her stuff. After that was done Karson turned to address the boy she had come with. "Ok. You four had better not get into trouble cause I am not getting you out. Also Yuske, try not to beat Kuwabara up to badly. Well, see you guys tomorrow." She turned to leave but was stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Karson, be careful." "I will Kurama. I promise." Kurama nodded his head and Karson turned around to leave. She stopped suddenly and said, "Hiei if you're going to follow me just get in the car." When Hiei didn't move she walked on out of the building and into the waiting vehicle.

            In the car none of them made a sound. When they pulled through the gate and up the drive they were met by a very excited woman. "Welcome dear. I had no idea that Artie's friend was so beautiful. Julia would you be a dear and show Miss Karson to her room please?" "Of coarse M'lady. This way please." As Karson followed the young bodyguard up the stairs she was amazed at how big the house was. Else where in the house Artemis was bagging his head up against the bedroom wall. "God Butler how did I let myself get caught up in this? Don't answerer that. That girl. Ugh! She is going to be trouble! I need to get the information out of her and then send her on her merry way!" "Artemis calm down it is just for a little while so don't worry. I think you need to get ready for your parents party." "Yes I do don't I Very well." Julia led Karson into a beautiful light blue room filed with oak Victorian style furniture. The bed had rich colored lavender velvet sheets on it and the closet was huge! It was big enough to fit her they guys three or four time over! Julia motioned to her when she sat Karson's bags down. "The Fowl's party will be in two hours if you need any help with anything feel free to ask. It has been forever since I've had someone my age around here." "Thank you." Julia turned around and exited the room leaving Karson to get ready for the party. Karson sighed _'time to get to work'_

Artemis was downstairs with his parents greeting their guests. Smirking to himself noticing that Karson was not downstairs. _'so she didn't have anything to wear'_ Unfortunately he thought to soon. His mother tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the stairway. Who he saw made him catch his breath. This wasn't, no it couldn't be the same girl from earlier. This girl was drop dead gorgeous. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a elegant bun with a few strand hanging down around her faced curled, the dress was a sleeveless midnight blue, and she wore a necklace that had what looked to be a sapphire carved into a star hanging on it. Her eyes matched the color of the stone. He was just about to go to her when he heard his father say, "I'm sorry sir but do you have a invitation?" "Hn." Artemis turned to see one of the boys from earlier, the one called Hiei. Around five seconds later the other three appeared panting. "Dagburnet Hiei could you give us some warning next time you decide to take off." "Well what else could expect from Hiei Yuske?" Karson saw them a walked over to them the anger showing in her eyes. "What are you four doing here?" "Ask Hiei." "Um excuse me dear but do you know these gentlemen?" "Yes I do Mrs. Fowl. They are my body guard that accompanied me here on the plane ride. I told them to go back home since I thought that I would be perfectly fine here." "Oh well they did  the right thing a body guard should never be without their charge." "Yes mam I will remember that in the future." "Well since they are your bodyguards they should not leave your side. After the party Butler shall give them rooms next to yours." "Thank you mam." Artemis go introduce our guest to some of our friends." "Of course mother. This way he motioned to Karson." Karson let out a sigh of relief when they walked away from the adults. "So we're your bodyguards now are we?" said Kurama giving Karson a quizzical look. (if you haven't figured it out I like the word quizzicalJ) "Shut your mouth Kurama it was the best I could come up with at the time!" "Please stop your obnoxious bickering it is bad enough with all the humans yapping up a storm." "Karson gave Hiei a stern look that said you are supposed to be human. Artemis cleared his throat to get all of their attention. "Mother told me to introduce you to people so that over there is Bill gates the second richest man in the world." "Karson looked a Yuske and said, "Don't even think about it." "Think about what?" "UGH!" Artemis watched as the two people gave each other death glares completely unaware of the figure sneaking up behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dum de dum dum dum! OH CLIFFE!

I think now is the time to end this story. (get pelted by other self) Karson2: I wanna see what happens to Artemis! Artemis: Yah I wanna see what happens to me!  
Karson1: (sigh) alright.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The figure grabs Artemis by the neck and growls to the screaming on lookers, "One move from anyone and Mr. Artemis here gets to go bye bye." "Oh I was wondering if we can't take one step," in a flash Karson is behind the attacker and whispers in his ear. "then how about four?" She punches the attacker in the back and he falls over knocked out. Kuwabara pouts, "I wanted to take that dude on!" "Shut up baka if you had attacked then there would have been loss of life. Unfortunately it wouldn't have been yours." "I'll teach you shrimp!" "Don't waste my time besides his buddies just showed up." "Oh shoot and I'm wearing a dress*pouts*guess these guys are yours." "Come on these guys wont even be a challenge!" "Unless you're a worthless baka with no purpose in life." "I am going to ignore that shrimp." "Honestly Hiei can't you not insult Kuwabara in front of a room full of humans?" "Guy? GUYS! Um they're getting away." Karson points towards the door where around eight ninja looking people are running towards the door. "Not for long!" Four boys raced toward the door Hiei ahead of them Kurama after him before six seconds is up all are on the floor Hiei in the middle of them. "Hiei I am hoping right now that you didn't kill them." "Hn." "Good. Well since it seemed that this party is crashed I think I will retire for the evening," said Karson putting on that air that made her seem important but not snobbish. She walked up the stairs followed by her "bodyguards". Artemis stared up amazed at what he had just seen.

            THE END! Of this chapter! Remember read and review the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will become so tell your friend to tell their friend and this will be the best story!          

Karson1&2: BYE! 

Artemis: I could have died!

Karson1: no you couldn't have. Remember the power of the authoress is with you. #said in a magical sounding way#

Artemis: @_@ oohhhh


	3. The Dream

THANKE YOUE! Kitty the Black Ice Cat for the reviews as for which book this is after it is The Eternity Code and I am planning to put some other characters from the story will appear after Artemis starts to remember what he has forgotten. And it just so happens that he is going to start remembering in this very chapter!

Artemis: Get on with it already! 

Karson1: Fine! I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho or the Artemis Fowl Books.

The Dream

Back in his room Artemis went over that night's events. How could someone move faster than the speed of light. He hadn't even blinked and that girl was behind him. The boy called Hiei had defeated eight men with him seeing a single move. These people couldn't be human. He would have to look up some information on them tomorrow for  now he needed to get to sleep.

~!~Dream~!~

            "It seems that Mr. Artemis has a few friends at his house that claim to know about the iris cam." "That's nonsense Root. No human could even imagine what the iris cam was much less where it came form." "Yes that does seem true. Unfortunately there was a assassination attempt on both Fowl Sr. and Jr." "I hope that no one was harmed." "Fortunately." "Well leave it to Butler. He was always good at his job." "It wasn't Butler, Foaly." "It wasn't?!!?" "It seemed to be one of his new little friends. I need you to tap into their security system so we  can get a good look at them. They might indeed be future threats." "Of coarse, but Root in the future I would like something more challenging." "Very well Foaly, very well."

~!~End of Dream~!~

            Artemis awoke in shock those voices seemed so familiar. Foaly, that name rang a bell. A picture formed in his head of a cocky type of person, but it faded as quickly as it came. Ugh he'd been having strange dreams like that for about four weeks now. Each time there would be a different voice that he could almost place. It seemed to be that his memory had been cut up into little pieces and the important parts had been removed. He shrugged it off and went and got dress. His mother had decided that he was to take Karson horseback riding later that day and get her use to the terrain because next week there was going to be a fox hunt. (I wonder how Kurama is going to take that?)

In Karson's room she was awaken by the sun shining on her face. She yawned and got up. _'I sure hope this place is a lot more exciting than it looks.'_ She went to her huge closet and picked out a pair of dark denim jeans and a short sleeve blue and yellow button up the front shirt.(like them cowboy shirts my teacher wears. The ones that show of his very muscular arms. Ahhh. *Karson1 shakes head at Karson2*) She grabbed her chukkas (the best boots in the universe) and put them on, pulls her up into a ponytail, and walks out the door. She is met in the hall by three of her four "bodyguards". Taking a wild guess Karson come to the conclusion that Hiei is outside in a tree somewhere. When they got down the stairs they were greeted by Artemis(if you call getting a evil looking glance being greeted) "Ah good four out of five we can go." Artemis was wearing one of those fancy ridding outfits the rich people wear complete with the little helmet. Every one else was wearing what is normally worn by them. Except Kurama, he was wearing a button up the front shirt that was rose colored and some wranglers that showed of his nice (Karson1 glomps Karson2 on the head "I told you not to touch the computer!" "Sorry.") They all headed out to the stables and were met there by a really bored Hiei. "Well we were wondering where you were Hiei." (drum roll please dudududududum) "Hn." "Is that all he ever says?" "Afraid so the shrimp doesn't have a very big vocabulary." "Oh I don't do I now you are a insolent baka." Kuwabara just stood there looking dumfounded as usual when large words are spoken around him. Artemis cleared his throat to get their attention. "Mother suggested that we go ridding to get any of you up to date on how to ride a horse." "Hn." "Right. Now lets go pick out your horses." "Hey make sure shrimp gets a pony. Those big horses might make him scared." Hiei lost it. He drew his katan and in a flash had it against Kuwabara's neck. "You have taken one step too many over the line." "Hiei don't kill him what would Koenma say?" Hiei growled. Koenma would just add a few more years to his sentence, something he didn't need. He let out another growl and put his katan away. "That's better. Now lets go. Artemis lead the way." They followed Artemis into the stables only to be met by several stable boys.(some are girls and they are practically all over Kurama) Again Artemis clears his throat, "Ahum. I believe we need horses." "Oh, we're sorry Master Artemis. Please you two," the stable hand motions to Karson and Kurama, "please go with Allen." Karson and Kurama walk over to a tall brown headed boy. "This way," he murmurs shyly. "You three." Pointing to Yuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei come with me."

Karson1: So do you like? It has been decided in an anonyms vote that in the next chapter Kuwabara will be terrorized by a horse and a new demon will appear.

Kuwabara: What?!?!

Karson2: Umm you heard her.

Yuske: hey why dose she get all the cordite it was MY idea?

Karson1: because I am writing this story and you are in my control so therefore what is you idea is my idea. *Yuske stares blankly and her*

Hiei: It is way to complicated for one such as your self to apprehend.

Kuwabara: what's up with shrimp saying the hu-gggem-ooogus, the really big words?

Kurama: Kuwabara stop before you strain you brain.

Artemis: Can we end this I have some bank statements I need to file.

Karson1: Why would you have to file bank statements? No, never mind I don't wanna know. Review please.


	4. The Horseback Ride

HA! Chapter 4! I am just spitting out these chapters like um… I don't know. Well you get the idea. In this chapter it is time to go ridding! Have fun! Kurama dear do the disclaimer. 

Kurama: Karson doesn't own Yu Yu Hakasho or the Artemis Fowl Books. Just the idea for the story. And a magical penny!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Horseback Ride

            "This is going to be interesting is it not Butler?" "I imagine it will be Artemis, I imagine it will." "Well I believe we must go "saddle up" as the old western cowboys put it. Come along." They both walked off in the direction of the ridding arena.

            "Why do I have the felling the Young Artemis is laughing at us right now?" "Most likely he is." "Miss Karson, Mr. Kurama, this way please. These are the more gentle of our horses. Just walk around and when you find one you like please notify me."

"Thank you Allen, and please call me Karson." A slight blush crept on his face. She grabbed hold of Kurama's hand and pulled him down the rows of stalls leaving Allen behind completely unaware of the aurora surrounding him. "One day you will be mine, and no one will stop me."

            "You three, keep up!" The head honcho of the stable barked. "Now this is where you will pick out your horse. When you find one you like notify me at once you are not to walk around fast when you are near the horses. Now hurry, do not keep Master Artemis waiting!" The three boys walked around slowly and read the names of the horses. "Hey Yuske look at this one. Jump the Gun what kind of a name is that?" "Kuwabara look here's one for you. Flower." Hiei ignored them both and walked over to a solid black one with a grayish mane and tail called Fire.(convenient aint it?) Yuske decided on a Palomino named Sunlight Dancer and Kuwabara chose a buckskin named Saber.(for those who don't know, that is a sword) They stable hands saddled the hoses and lead them out side to meet the others.

            "Kurama look here's one for you, Rose, how pretty." "Yes I believe she will work." He motioned to Allen to saddle the Red Roan. Karson kept looking around. A flash of white caught her eye in the far corner stall. "Gemini. What a pretty name," she said to the silver horse. "Allen, I think I like this one." "That one miss? No one has ever been able to ride it. Let alone get close enough to saddle it." "Oh? Why is that?" "It is a demon, capable of destroying everything in its path."  "A demon? You don't mean literally, do you?" "Of coarse not. That is what the Mistress calls him Demon. He seems to like you no one has gotten that close to him before without him being knocked out. You'll have to saddle him yourself though." "Fine by me. Can you get me his tack please?" "Yes of coarse." And so it went, that for the first time in three years someone got close enough to Gemini to saddle him.  The five of them went out side. (five counting the horses)

            "Allen where is your horse?" "I had no idea that I would be accompanying them." "Well you will. Go saddle Twilight this instance." Off Allen ran to go saddle his horse. "Now for those of you who have never ridden a horse you will stay with me and learn! The rest will be accompanying Allen to go cross country. I expect for those who stay with me to learn how to ride by this time next week, you don't want to get left behind during the fox hunt now do ya?" At the word fox hunt Kurama's eye turned blood red. "Kurama don't worry they don't kill the fox. It's more like a game to see who can catch the fox." _'I sure hope I'm right.'_ "It better be." "Ok Allen, take them across the pasture and into the woods. Make sure you are back by one and stop at the stream on the way there and back for thirty minuets. Now get moving!" "Yes sir. Those of you who have ridden before come with me." The only people who stepped forward were of coarse Artemis and Butler along with Karson and Kurama. The five of them mounted and rode of toward the pasture. "Ok boys time for the fun to start." (ok the head stable guy's name is Colby and talks like a drill sergeant)

            "Kurama you think they'll be ok back there? I mean that guy looked pretty mean." "Nah, I'm sure they'll have lots of fun," Kurama said chuckling. He was so wrong. (Ok folks time for one of the two promised things. Kuwabara's torture. HeHe)

"Ok! Listen up! You are here to learn how to ride a horse and learn to ride a horse you shall! Now watch how I mount and follow suit!" Yuske whispers to Kuwabara, "didn't this guy say something bout not yelling around the horses?" "Hold still you dumb horse!" "Hn, you seem to be having trouble baka." "Nothing I can't… OW IT BIT ME! THE FREAKING HORSE BIT ME!" "Ha serves you right for trying to get on it backwards." "Silence! Why has only one of you mounted your horse!?!" "Umm… well." "Don't back talk me runt!" All this time Hiei was sitting on his horse laughing at the whole ordeal. "STOP BITING MY YOU DUMB HORSE!" BAM! "HE KICKED ME! I AM SO NOT RIDDING THAT HORSE!"

"Ah. It's so beautiful." "Yes it is isn't it." "Kurama look at the deer." A soft whistling is heard and the deer's ears perk up. "The streams up ahead will stop there and you can get a closer look at them Karson." "Thanks Allen." "We're here." Stated a extremely bored Artemis. Karson's breath caught in her throat, "it's beautiful." There was a waterfall, and willow trees surrounding a stream with crystal clear water. The place gave off a magical radiation that she knew only her and Kurama could sense. "Karson?" "Yes Allen." "I was wondering if you wanted me to take you back to see the dear?" "Sure why not?" "Great! But we'll have to leave the horses here to get a break." "Ok, Kurama do you wanna come?" "No you go you know what to do if you get in trouble." She nodded her head yes, ran and grabbed Allen's hand, and said, "Come on! We need to get there before they leave!" She dragged Allen off in the direction that they had come, unaware of the danger she was walking into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DUM DE DUM! CLIFE! What is the danger she is headed for? Will Kuwabara ever get on his horse? Is Karson completely wrong about the fox hunt? Well I know but you don't so :P ! Review or face the wrath of Pewe the evil power hungry enrage genius hamster! Long title for a little animal. Ha don't you love the horses I named them all by my little old self to!


	5. This Story is dedicated to THING! hehehe

Ok the long awaited chapter 5! Yippee! It took me like a week to figure out how to write this! So her you go folks, Artemis.

Artemis: Karson does not own me or any of the other Artemis Fowl characters or Yu yu Hakasho people and I hope it stays that way.

Karson: you should not have said that *BAM* Hehehehe I do love these iron skillets. On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Come on Allen hurry up!" "All right miss, but can't you slow down?" "Oh all 

right I will I just wanted to get there before the deer left." She let out a sigh and the 

walked through the woods. "It's  beautiful isn't it Allen?" "Yah it is but not nearly as 

beautiful as my home." "Oh where do you live?" "Somewhere far, far away." "Oh. Look! 

Aren't they beautiful?" "Do you want to get a closer look at them?" "I do but the might 

run away." Allen let out a long low whistle like the one she had heard earlier. The deer's 

ears perked up again. She gasped as a large buck walked right up to her and snorted. She 

looked at Allen, "Go on pet him he wont bite you." She reached out slowly and stroked 

the deer's neck. It leaned into her touch thoroughly enjoying it. She laughed at that and 

looked at Allen, "Where did you learn to do that?" "I didn't learn I've just always been 

able ta do it." "Oh she stood up and the deer jumped back and ran back to the herd. Allen 

stood up beside her and to his surprise she gave him a hug, "Thank you." she whispered 

into his ear. "Your welcome." "Well we had best be getting back to the others."

            "Hey Hiei got any popcorn?" "No." "Aww, too bad. We need some for this 

show." He said motioning to Kuwabara who was currently being chased by his horse. 

"AHHH! HELP MEEEEE! IT BIT ME AGAIN!" The two boys busted out laughing. 

(Hiei didn't bust out laughing it was more like a chuckle)

            As the two of them walked back to the stream where the others were waiting 

Karson asked Allen a question, "What is it like? Being able to call up animals I mean." 

"Ok I guess it depends on how you look at it. Karson please don't tell anyone. I don't 

want to be used as a pawn for some greedy rich man who does nothing but sleep, eat and 

hunt poor little animals." he sighed. She nodded her head in understandment. (that aint a 

word. I said it in English and my teacher griped me out for thirty-five minuets. I aint 

complaining though, no homework) the bushes behind them rattled and they both turned 

around and gasped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karson: dum de dum dummm duummm! Cliffe! I am so proud of me self for getting this 

wrote. I wrote it while my boring English teacher was running her mouth. We dod that all 

the time in her class. Seeing as she is old once you get her talking she WILL NOT shut 

up. Comes in handy sometimes though.

Karison: she one of those people to so read and review! please!

Karson: yes like that one time we had that four page assignment and.


End file.
